This invention may be described as a stand-alone adjustable trim strip system used for architectural design that can be suspended from the structure of a building by wires or rods or affixed to walls or ceilings which allows for the optional attachment of electric lighting and signs while concealing electrical wiring hardware and provides for an aesthetically pleasing structure.